Twilight, Right?
by i-luv-emmet
Summary: written by i-luv-emmet and jsasperthewalkingchillpill. No flames! A completely different version of Twilight! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Screwed Life

**Hi! This is our first fanfic together! We really hope you like it!**

**Summary: we don't know. So were just going to wing it all. Thank u!!!**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN AMY ONLY...SORTA!**

Chapter 1

Emmett's P.O.V.

This wasn't going to be fun. Alice banned me from seeing my "friend". She dared me to stay away for a week. I hate that shortie. I miss my friend... oh yeah, by the way, her name is Amy. Amy Lewis. Yeah, I swear... just friends. Rose is off "playing" with her new friend, Heidi... i have no reason to say anything. I have no matter in that area of her life whatsoever.

Rose P.O.V.

I can't believe Emmett actually thought I was fooling around with Heidi. I just wanted payback for that slut Amy. I asked Edward if they were more than friends and he said no. If he said yes I would probably bitch slap someone. But there's no reason for me to care anyway. It's not like he's going to listen. I've moved on anyway. I just haven't told him yet.

Alice P.O.V.

Oh god. Emmett's going to get it. I saw it all coming anyway. I might as well warn him before he figures it out when Rose drops the bomb. But what will i say?

"Oh yeah, hey Emmett. Rose is going to leave you."

The first thought he'll think is "Ok, where's Amy?"

Edward's P.O.V.

I've been _so_ nice keeping Emmett's secret. I knew Rose would find out anyway. She's not as blonde as you would think. I personally understand why they're leaving each other. Emmett's a player and Rose can be a bitch. They were just staying in the relationship for the sexual pleasure. It was just a matter of time. That's why I know that Bella and I will never "divorce". We built our relationship on honesty and emotional value.

"_Edward what do we tell Emmett?" _Alice questioned me with her mind.

Well we'll just let the story fall into line.

Author's P.O.V.

**Author 1: **We watched from afar as Emmett's world fell apart.

**Author 2: It didn't fall apart!! Stop being a drama queen! They wouldn't have worked out anyway! They simply moved on! (jeez... your so emotional!)**

**Author 1: Emmett need's his Rose like I need my Jasper! So before we get killed in our sleep why don't I add that they are simply taking a break. (I'm not EMO!!! *goes and sits in the emo corner*)**

**Author 2: Author 1, you need therapy. Anyway, Emmett and Rose did need some time away obviously. You could tell by the look on her perfect face that she wasnt happy and neither was he. They needed to live their never ending life in some other way. Emmett called Amy. The conversation went something like this...**

**Emmett: Hey, Alice told me that Rose was leaving me. So... your place or mine?**

**Amy: Oh shut up you man whore! Just kidding... my place. Have you met Edward's other woman?**

**Emmett: WHAT THE HELL! *of in the distance* Edward your cheating on Bella? Nice job!!! **

**Edward: You idiot I'm covering for Jasper! Don't blow our cover! You know Bella's right next to me.**

**Emmett: Oh......this is slightly awkward...........HI BELLA! Anyways Amy what does "Edward's" women have to say?**

**Jessica: Hi Emmett! So your probably wondering about me and Jasper?!? Well after I broke up with Mike....No you don't want to know!**

**Emmett: STANLEY! Your having an affair with Jasper!?!**

Amy's P.O.V.

Never thought you'd see anything like this coming did ja? Me neither. Being involved with vampires isn't the easiest thing ever. I'm really not that bad of a person...except for the fact that people have said I'm a whore. I really do care about Emmett... and considering my past relationships no one would think that. Like Daniel for example. We went out for 5 days and then he broke up with me so he could go out with my friend. Man whoreish.... that's what i thought too. But Emmett's different. We were made for each other... I think....

Jessica's P.O.V.

Mike couldn't treat me like a real women. Jasper does. He understands my emotional needs. He told me so. I can't wait for our child's birth. Oh, did I forget to mention that? Silly me, always forgetting things! Jasper said he would dump that really weird chick. Um.........I _think_ her name's Alice. Then he would change me and I'll be even more beautiful! Guess Alice will have a suck-ish future! Oh, crap! What will she do to me when she finds out! AHHHHHH!

Bella's P.O.V.

Do you have any idea what it feels like to lie to someone who's practically your sister? Who you've trusted with your life? It's a difficult thing to do. And your other friend is the one you're lying about? That makes matters worse, more painful. I don't like lying to Alice. But I don't want Jessica to die. Or Jazz. Alice may be small, but she packs a punch. A word of advice... don't get in her way. But it's too late for Jessica and Jasper.

Jasper P.O.V.

I hate to think about hurting Alice. Although I love Jess. I know I made a mistake. I mean I love Alice so much! I slept with Jess though. I can't just leave her! Maybe I can change Jess and have both her and the baby stay here. I'll still be with Alice though. Yeah......hopefully they won't kill each other.

________________________________________________________________________

**Author 2: Ok, so eventually were going to put Jacob in for my sanity, cuz I'm team Switzerland. One problem, author 1 hates his guts. So that makes it hard. So I will be writing Jacob for all you Jacob people. **

**Author 1: For all you Edward fans *sneers at Author 2* I personally would like to torture him and then pour gas on him and then strike a match! I would be happy! **

**:D**

**Author 2: yeah, but since all the gas fumes entered your lungs, you'd suffocate and then you'd be with Jacob in hell. I'm just saying...**

**Author 1: I would enjoy hell! Well than I'll just pull a Rambo on him!**

**Author 2: See what I mean?**


	2. Messed up and Violent

**HELLO PEOPLE WHO WON'T KILL US...HOPEFULLY Yeah were bored...still.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, our lawyer's jumped ship... we own nothing... =[**

Emmett's P.O.V.

Chapter 2

"It got dark fast..." Amy said lying next to me.

"I guess," I replied. I hadn't been paying attention to what time it was. What time was it?

I looked over at the clock. 2:56 a.m. God, I'd be in trouble. Unless Edward could hear that I was over here... on the other side of town... in a basement... but then I remembered Rose...CRAP!!!

I jumped up started looking for my t-shirt.

"What do you think your doing?" Amy asked snickering.

"I have to leave right now!" I didn't know what I should be doing, where I should be going, who I should be with. Rose and I had always gotten along I guess. But lately, it hadn't been so good. Amy was perfect, but she was different. Two different sides of me pulling me two different ways. Whoa, that didn't sound like me.

"Ok, I get it," Amy said understandingly.

"Stop that!" I yelled.

"Stop what?"

"Being all understanding and stuff! It just makes things worse than they already are!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Fight? Scream? Call the police?"

"That would be a little easier! I just have to go ok? I'll talk to you soon."

I stomped up the stairs almost breaking through the top step.

Rose P.O.V.

STUPID EMMETT! God, I just came back to tell him I needed to think! I found out that he's shacking up with that SLUT! How did I ever love him!

"Drama-queen" Edward mumbled.

"Shut-Up! You don't get it! Just leave me the hell alone!" I ran off and to my extreme embarrassment dry-sobbing.

I'm going to get that slut!

Alice P.O.V.

Something is wrong. I can feel it. Jasper is hiding something... Vision:

_Jasper holding Jessica's hand while she's giving birth. You hear her spine snap as Jasper leans his head down and bites her neck to start the change._

"What the hell?" I said to myself. "Jasper Hale you have something to explain to me!"

Edward P.O.V.

My family's life is falling apart. Two deathly love triangles. At least me and Bella were still sane. I looked at the nightstand clock. It was 2:56a.m., Bella wouldn't come back from hunting for a few hours. I guess I'll just have to talk to _it._

Jacob P.O.V.

That leech is coming to talk to me? What could he want from me at 3:00? Sure, I imprinted on his daughter, but what does he want? He smells like chemicals! Ewww... It'll stink up my room for a week. God, I ask one thing...let him get lost.

_Thank you Jacob. I appreciate that,_ he said outside my window.

"God! Don't do that! What do you want?" I said annoyed.

"I needed some one to talk to while Bella's out hunting," he replied calmly.

"Then talk to the other bloodsuckers," I snapped.

"Trust me, no one wants to be around my family right now," he said looking down.

"Why? What's going on? Is everything ok?" I asked concerned now.

"Relationship difficulties" is all he said.

"Ok, well, is Nessie fine?" I asked with my hands shaking.

"Renesmee is fine," Dracula said looking up.

"Ok then... well, good night then, I guess..." I lied back down, confused. But within seconds I was fast asleep again.

Nessie's P.O.V.

My life is screwed right now. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett aren't talking to each other. Aunt Alice is really mad at Uncle Jasper. And then there's something about these two people called Amy and Jessica. It's just too much for a 6 year old to handle. At least I have Jacob. **(AN:EEEEEEW) ** Mom's out hunting but with all the drama maybe she and Daddy won't speak to each other. You never know!

Amy P.O.V.

I don't understand what goes on in Emmett's head. First we'll be making out and then he's mad that I'm being _understanding_? I wonder if it has anything to do with Rose. Probably. I feel bad, but it's his decision. His conscious. I feel bad for messing up his life. Maybe I should just leave now... but before I had the opportunity, this beautiful blonde woman storms in yelling profanities at Emmett.

"Whoa Rose! Rose! ROSE!!!" he yells.

_Holy crap. _That's _Rosalie? _I thought mouth wide open. Rosalie turned to look at me. Her intense stare burning straight through me. She wasn't so beautiful when she was mad.

"You...your Amy?" she said looking at me from head to toe. I felt exposed. Like was naked in front of a bunch of strangers. I was nothing compared to her. Absolutely nothing.

"Well at least I'll know I don't have any stiff competion,"

"Rosalie, please," Emmett said. "You know what? I'm going to go take a walk so I can think about things, ok? Be nice." He whispered something to Rose that sounded something like "Nice Kitty." **(AN: We love Carlisle. He's fabulous.)** He walked out of the room pulling on his coat.

There was a moment of silence before I said,

"Rosalie, I'm really sorry..." I trailed off. I just pulled my legs to my chest and sat scared to death in my t-shirt.

Jessica P.O.V.

Oh, crap. Alice is calling me! I knew I had to answer, so I picked up my cell.

"Hello. This is Jessica speaking," I said nervously.

"Cut the shit. I know you're pregnant with Jasper's child!" She screamed.

"Listen I'm sorry but we love each other!" I knew it was true.

"Ha! Why don't you tell that to him!" I could hear her pass the phone to Jasper.

"Jess, you need to know we're a mistake. I will stay with you through-out everything and I will change you. But I need to be with Alice. I love her!" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Who will take care of me when I'm a newborn?" I was honestly scared to hear his answer.

"We will, of course. I'm not going to abandon you. I just want you to know that I'll be romantic with Alice. I will not break my promises though" I have to admit hearing that slightly comforted me.

"Thank you. Goodbye!" I mumbled into the cell than quickly turned it off.

Bella's P.O.V.

I had missed quite a bit while I was out hunting. Amy and Rose had met, Jessica is having Jasper's child, Edward was lonely so he talked to Jacob, and Nessie thinks me and Edward are getting divorced. Something has gone completely wrong.

I had ran into Emmett on my way back so he had explained.

"Oh god... THAT SUCKS!"

"Yeah... a little," Emmett said looking at the ground. This was totally out of character. This was bad.

Jasper's P.O.V.

Oh, crap. I felt better after talking to Jess but I didn't need my power to know Alice was mad. I felt awful. Alice was my entire world.

"Alice. I'm sorry. That was the worst thing I could ever do. It's all my fault and I can't take it back." I didn't have to try to put emotion behind my words. It just came naturally.

"I know you regret it Jasper. I know you want to make things right. I respect you for that. All I need to hear is the answer to this question; Do you want to continue our relationship?" I found it quite silly that she asked me this but I knew she was serious.

"Of course I do Alice. You're my sun. My life orbits around you." I put all my heart in those words.

"That's all I needed to hear!" She said as she leaned down in for a kiss.

**Ok 2 chapter up.**

**In case you haven't noticed we forgot about Carlisle, Esme, and Mike!**

**If you were wondering who writes in who's P.O.V. here you go!**

**Author 1: **

**Jess**

**Mike**

**Carlisle**

**Rose**

**Jasper**

**Edward**

**Nessie**

**Author 2:**

**Amy**

**Emmett**

**Alice**

**Esme**

**Bella**

**Jacob**

**Author 2: So yeah and stuff. I know were probably pissing some of you off. We're not very good writers 2:17 a.m. But if you have anything nice to say, please review! Ok here we go!!!**


	3. Uh, Therapy

**This is our third chapter in one night/morning. Can you tell were bored? Just so you know, yeah um, we don't mean to be piss offs I guess it just comes naturally!**

**Disclaimer: We found a new lawyer! Author 2's uncle! We just have to wait to get the ownership. You see first he has to go to law school....**

Emmett's P.O.V.

I've made up my mind. I've made up my mind that I'm not going to make up my mind. I'm going to have some one else's mind make my mind up for me so my mind won't hurt. **(AN: This hurt Author 1's mind.)** Because, whatever I decide, I always make the wrong choice. And I end up being either yelled at or hit. I don't enjoy that. So it's up to them. I will be standing by so they don't rip each other's throats out. Maybe my family needs therapy. That's a very strong possibility.

As I strolled through the front door Amy walked past me without even saying goodbye. Rose stepped off the stairs looking bored.

"What happened?" I asked kind of frustrated.

"She started crying. Fragile humans," she said.

"Rose...please. Be civil," I replied.

"That's strange coming from you Emmett. Not something I would have expected," Rose said with a small smile.

"I've made up my mind Rosalie. I've decided that you two will make up my mind for me. And there will be no throat ripping." I marched up the stairs leaving my problem at the stairs.

Rose's P.O.V.

Emmett can be such a baboon. He thinks just because we'll decide who gets him I won't rip her throat out. I mean there's nothing special about this girl. She looks plain. She is just a frail human. Nothing worth fighting over.

"Lets just be up-front about this. We all know Emmett's mine because he loves me and I'm like him so just lay off and we'll be good" I said strongly.

"Just because your his little sex toy doesn't mean he loves you!" Amy practically screamed.

"Listen bitch I don't know what your problem is. Emmett's mine. So just get on with your stupid, pitiful, worthless life!" I seriously don't know what this girl doesn't understand when I say that Emmett's mine.

"Fine. Whatever." She said then left.

Alice's P.O.V.

Everything had almost fallen back into place, until I had my next vision.

_Jess is a controlled vampire. Mike is hurt and she bites him. _

My vision ended and I was immediately pulled into another one.

_Mike and Jessica kissing. _

"Ewwww...yucky."

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Mike and Jess were kissing."

"Ewww..." he replied.

"But Mike was a vampire. Jessica changed him," I said a little confused.

Apparently lots of things were going to be going on soon.

Edward's P.O.V.

God. My family needs therapy. Apparently Jasper just _has_ to keep his promise so he will change Jessica. Who will change...Newton. Who will live with us. EEEEWWWW!! I don't need more stress. Nessie keeps asking if me and Bella are going to get divorced. I swear if Jacob doesn't come pick her up I will lose my mind. I might become an Emmett. I won't cheat, he will. I won't eat human food to see what it taste like, he will. I will not go around mumbling about falling pyramids, he will. I refuse to find Felix so that he can track my butt, he will. Like I said. THERAPY!! It is needed!

Jake's P.O.V.

I'm going to pick up Nessie. A desperate call confirmed that she's been asking some random questions again. At least I'll get to see her. It's been a little while I guess. Well, a month. She's probably grown 8 inches. I pulled into the cottage driveway and was greeted by Nessie...I think.

I stepped out of the drivers seat and said "I thought you were only supposed to be 15, not 17! C'mon! Slow down!" She just smiled and hugged me.

"Love you too!" she said sarcasticly.

"You know I do," I mumbled into her curls, making sure her father didn't hear me.

"Good try," I heard him say somewhere by the door. "Be back by 11!"  
"Daddy! Don't worry. I'll make sure he behaves!" she said winking at me.

"Oh shut, up. I'm older than you," I said smiling back.

"Yes, but I'm more manipulative," she said climbing into the passenger's seat.

_I'm in for a handful._ I said climbing in and pulling out of the drive way, disappearing onto a dirt road.

Nessie's P.O.V.

Oh, I'm going to have some fun with Jake! According to him my dad thought I was asking 'random' questions?!? My questions were very straight forward! Why am I so misunderstood?!? I'm normal! Kinda.

Okay, I admit it. I had alot of sugar but that's unimportant! I was glad to be with Jacob! We were in need of a make-out session! It's been along time! **(AN:If anyone is disgusted by this a) I was thinking of my crush b) Nessie has the mind of 17 year old)** I really like Jake. I know he likes me but I feel like he loves me more than I love him and well...it bugs me a little.

Amy's P.O.V.

After I got home, I felt so bad for ruining Rosalie and Emmett's life. I wouldn't be involved anymore. Nothing could make me. I would just forget about them all.

But could I?

I just wanted them to be happy. And if they were happy together, than I was happy.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I walked to the door and was shocked at who I saw standing there.

"Um, hi Amy," Rosalie said.

"Please. I really don't want to die. Can't I just make arrangements first?" I asked feeling tired.

"I'm not going to kill you..." she said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Come in," I said opening the door wider.

"Ok, here's the deal," Rosalie said sitting on my couch. "I only think it's fair that we actually talk this through so I can tell Emmett I was civil."

"I already know. He's yours. End of conversation. I'll vouch for you," I said flinching at the thought of going back to that house. Everything that I wanted to forget just followed me.

"No. I was wrong. Take him. I'm sick and tired of his shit." She laughed to herself shaking her head. "He'd be better for you anyway."

"Then why were you mad at me?" I asked confused.

"It's....complicated. I'd rather not explain. I was mad at the fact that he valued some one over me. He had always valued me most I guess. I just got too used to it." She smiled again. "Congratulations, you've won our rip throat battle."

Mike P.O.V.

I'll admit it. I miss Jess like crazy! I love her and I thought she loved me. Ever since we broke up I was changed. I wondered, idly, if this is how Bella felt when Cullen left her. I always will love her. I still love her. I will always lover her! All I want is that child to be mine! want to marry her! I want her to want me.

________________________________________________________________________

Jessica's P.O.V.

I miss Mike. I'll admit it. I miss him like crazy! I thought I loved Jazz. But now that's over I realize that it was Mike that I really want. I know that he wont take me back. I know that I'm not worth it. I understand that it's all my fault! I just wish I could take it back.

Bella's P.O.V.

It's 1:00 a.m. Jake and Nessie aren't back and Edward can't hear either of their thoughts. To be perfectly honest... I don't know what Jake and Nessie do in their free time...when their together...all alone with no parental supervision.

"Oh God. EDWARD!"

"What is it love?" he asked panicked.

"Have you heard anything yet? I'm not happy. Let's just go look for them," I whined.

"Ok, we'll follow the freshest trail right away." And we bolted out the door.

We criss crossed through the forest, jumping over rivers, climbing through trees, breaking through bushes. Nothing. We couldn't find them any where. We were about to give up when we heard a piercing laughter near by.

"Jacob! Shut up!"

"Maybe I don't want to shut up!" he replied.

"Then I'll make you shut up!"

Silence.

If Edwards face could be purple, it would be purple with rage.

We took three more giant jumps and landed in a clearing. A VW Rabbit sat at the far end. Two shapes were pressed against the side, arms tangled on each other.

Edward leaped to the end of the clearing and made a huge crater.

The figures looked up. Jake, hair everywhere, looked frightened.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do."

Carlisle P.O.V.

Me and Esme had to go away to Fiji. I had to attend the VampireWittnessProtction meeting I have to say we did miss quite a lot. Um right now I fear for Jacob's life. Yeah, I have to agree with Edward. Our family is practically begging for therapy. Oh, Esme doesn't look happy. There is a Rose sized hole in the wall. I should probably go help her.

Esme P.O.V

This is just terrible. Absolutely terrible. We shouldn't have left. We should've stayed in Forks and been able to help everything. At least one situation is in control. We don't know about what's going on with Jacob and Nessie and Emmett and that human. Amy? Yes that's her. And Jasper and Jessica are having a child. There's too much information to take in all at you return home. Plus, Rose left a huge hole in the wall. I guess we'll just see where this all takes us.

**Author 1: Yup...I feel emo. I call dibs on the emo corner.**

**Author 2: I have 3 words....Get....A....Life. That's all I have to say, and I say it a lot. So if you liked this chapter, please reveiw!!!**


	4. Unfinished and Dramatic

**Ok. Here we go with Chapter 4. It is now 4:34 a.m. We've been working on this since like 11:30. We're still bored. Yeah, we know we need lives...**

Emmett P.O.V.

Chapter 4

My mind had been made. I would get my Amy. Rose had moved on. At least _she_ had.

"What are you thinking about?" Amy whispered next to me.

"You. And me. And Rose. Everything that has gone on in the past few days I guess." I replied staring at the ceiling.

She turned to face me. She curled up in my arms and I didn't move muscle. She breathed slowly on my chest.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment of silence.

"For what?" I questioned.

"For being part of the cause of this. I don't know. I just feel kind of responsible for this," she said curling closer to me.

"Don't feel bad. This isn't your fault. I love you."

"I love you too."

And then she drifted off, still breathing very slowly, wrapped up with me, and I knew this was how it was supposed to be.

Rose P.O.V.

I'm going to miss Emmett. I hope we can still be friends because I am not leaving Carlisle. I want Emmett to be happy and if he's happy with Amy then so be it.

Who knows maybe he will turn her faster than Edward turned Bella? Amy could be nice I guess. Hopefully they will both live with Carlisle. I don't think they could lose him.

Alice P.O.V.

Two conflicts solved. One to go. We had all gathered about this one. What were we going to do about that Wolf and Nessie? It would be pointless to punish them because their imprinted and they'll just do it again. But (if it's possible) we don't want Nessie getting pregnant too. She's still growing. This isn't good.

I could tell Jasper could feel my stress. Edward said after hearing my thoughts,

"I think we're all thinking that Alice."

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry love." Edward said soothingly.

I sat down on our couch, trying as hard as possible to make myself see into the future.

Nothing came up.

Edward's P.O.V.

The whole 'my 6 year old might be pregnant' thing isn't a mood lifter. Jessica is up-stairs. Thinking about her hatred for cookies. **(AN: We stole that from the movie commentary.) **And...other things. Jacob was driving Nessie somewhere in a wrecked Rabbit. I still don't like the situation. Yeah, we need therapy....at least Carlisle agrees with me. Hopefully Jacob will get home soon. Like clockwork, I herd a dented engine coming up our drive way. And here we go.

Jacob P.O.V.

I'm not happy. At all. My Rabbit engine, that I have worked on for a VERY long time, is dented. Stupid leech. But I had more important things to think about. Like what color the flowers should be around my coffin. When I die in a few minutes. Edward, if you can hear me, do not let them be pink. Please.

Nessie was in the back sprawled out on the entire back of the car, freaking out about the fact that shes six and might be pregnant.

"In all of my 6 years, I've come to realize that my family gets more and more intimidating while I get older. Have you noticed that Jake?"

"Yeah..." I said nodding my head and opening the door for her.

"I'm scared," she said trying to wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"Nice try. I'm scared too. I guess we're the first ones who are going to hell."

"Yeah... we'll see what happens," she said opening the door.

Everyone was standing by the front door waiting for us to return.

"Well...?" Edward said. Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper at his side waiting to rip my throat out along side him. Even the girls looked pissed off.

"Well...."

Nessie P.O.V.

Of course my dad would be freaked.

"Wait, you wanted us to find out?" Jake asked my dad.

"HELL YEAH!" Dad said.

"How would we know?" Jake said.

"Nessie. Come with me." Grandpa said, shaking his head.

Grandpa took a blood sample and examined it.

"Well, Nessie your blood tests positive for pregnancy."

I could hear Jake running out the door phasing....with my dad, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper right behind him.

Poor Jacob. Well at least they are not mad at me yet.

Amy P.O.V.

Ok. This was weird. Emmett's 6 year old niece who looks like shes 17 got knocked up from her werewolf boyfriend whos 23 but who looks like hes really 16. Messed up. Yeah, I think so too. I saw her run out the door to catch up with them. The rest of us that were at the house went as fast as we could to catch up. Except Jess, she was asleep. Of course I was last, still being human. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were all in a half circle. A wolf that must've been Jake in wolf form, stood on the other side. Between them, Nessie stood facing the 3 vampires. Their eyes were full of anger staring at Jacob teeth bared. I have to admit, I was kind creeped out. Jacob phased back to human form and stood next to Nessie and took her hand.

"This is a twist in our story don't you think daddy?" Nessie said quietly.

Mike P.O.V.

I decided I had to see Jess. I knew she would be at the Cullens but I don't care. I needed to see her. She need's to know the truth. The truth about my past. I was part Quileute. I was a werewolf. IRONY right? You see like right now. There's this kid who's really mad at the Cullens because he knocked up there daughter. WAIT, what daughter.

Jessica's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of yelling and a lot of cursing. Something about a pregnant 6 year ...................It's gotta happen sometime right? I also noticed a conversation between Mike and Jacob.

"So your a werewolf to?" Jacob said. Wait Mike a werewolf?

"Yup, pretty much. By the way you have an odd mind." Said Mike

"What's so odd about my mind?"

"Well...for starters you fantasize about pregnant 6 year olds."

"That's not a fantasy. Why do you think everyone's cursing?"

"Oh. Okay than."

Bella P.O.V.

My daughter! My 6 year old daughter! Pregnant!? I seriously wanted to hurt Jacob. Inflicting pain, like paper cuts soaked in vinegar. Yeah... or I could just stand really close to him.

"I swear Mutt," Emmett said backing Jacob into a wall, "you hurt my niece, and I will personally kick your ass. And then Jasper will. And then Alice will. And the rest of us will. And we'll go through everyone until you end up with Edward and Bella again."

"Thank..You?" Jacob said.

"Edward why can't we hurt him?"

His face was blank. He was staring at Renesmee, now standing in between Jacob and Emmett. He was reading her thoughts. And Jacobs too.

"Can Every one leave the room except for Jacob, Renesmee, and Jasper?" Edward spoke up. And without hesitation, every one left.

Jasper's P.O.V.

That stupid mutt. He thinks he can shack up with my niece? I might have to teach him a lesson. What does Edward want?

"Sit. Down. Now." Edward said to Jacob and Nessie. They quickly obeyed.

"Do you want to start or should I?" Edward said. Nessie was frozen in fear while Jacob found this amusing.

"You find this funny, Mongrel?" I screamed at him. That smile on his face went away quickly.

"Well...I've fought your kind before so...It's not like I'm scared." I can't believe he had the nerve to say that in front of Edward.

"YOU STUPID MUTT!! WE ARE ALL TIRED OF THAT SHIT YOU TELL ALL OF US!! THE ONLY REASON WE LET YOU COME BACK IS BECAUSE OF NESSIE. ARE YOU DOING CRACK OR SOMETHING?!? KNOWONE LIKES YOU! YOUR JUST TO COCKY TO RELIZE IT! BASTARD!!" Edward screamed. Well Jacob's not quite so happy now!

"JUST STOP IT!!!" Nessie screamed, "JAKE DIDN"T DO THIS BY HIMSELF. IT'S MY FAULT TO. STOP BLAMING HIM FOR EVERYTHING! GOD!" Nessie finished. Wow. Um....where are the words? Where did they go??? That's not like Nessie.

Carlisle P.O.V.

Um, yeah. I still vote for therapy. Considering everything we've heard out of Edward's mouth, it's not going well. And Nessie is being quite brave standing up to her dad like that. But it's gotten quieter. Esme and Alice are listening at the door. I can hear what they're saying faintly.

"I know it's overwhelming. Trust me I do," Edwards voice said _a lot_ calmer now. Nessie, Bella, and Jasper walked out of the room. That just left Edward and Jake. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea...

I heard some one sniffing. Fighting back tears. Jacob? Really?

I walked around the kitchen finding a spot where I could see without being noticed. When I did the scene I saw wasn't expected.

Jacobs face was in his hands. He was shaking, like he was going to phase, but it was just because the fight he was having with himself.

"I don't know what to do..." he whispered.


End file.
